1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communication menus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to dynamic generation of a unified menu for distribution across multiple communication channels.
2. Background Information
Consumers may communicate with organizations or corporations through a variety of communication channels or media, e.g., automated call systems, live agents, smartphone applications, web pages, or instant messaging. Consumers may use different communication channels even when pursuing a single problem or interest. However, these communication channels may be independently managed and operate independent of one another.